degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170106204451
I just finished Season 3 and I'm VERY impressed. Degrassi tackled so many sensitive issues this season - mental illness, suicide, homophobia, Syrian refugees, abortion - and handled it with some of the best writing this show has had in the past few years. *This season made me love Lola, which says quite a bit since I used to dislike her quite a bit. It's clear that she's this generation's Manny - between her starting off as a one dimensional sidekick, to turning to boys for validation, to being problematic but never going to the point where she was beyond redemption, to being vulnerable and showing her deepest insecurities, to becoming pregnant and having an abortion - she went through some serious character development this season. I loved the abortion storyline because of how raw and realistic it was. It's a difficult choice but sometimes, it's the right choice and no one has the right to judge a woman for what she does with her body. I enjoy how they described what goes on during the procedure and how Yael, Shay, Frankie, and Miles were so supportive of her decision. *I never thought I'd say this, but I grew to really ship Miles and Lola. She was his rock, his hope, and meant the most to him when he was going through an incredibly difficult time. They had a genuine connection, a deep bond, and I really hope they actually begin a relationship next season since they have so much potential to have something beautiful. Not to mention, Lola is one of the very few people to acknowledge and accept Miles' bisexuality and he never judged her for having an abortion. *Miles... I love my precious son so much. He never fails to amaze me as one of the most raw, complex, complicated, flawed, and beautifully human characters this show has ever had. Eric killed it with his acting, as usual. I still hate Triles but honestly, I can't deny that Miles is deeply in love with Tristan - one of my favorite aspects of his personality is how when he loves, he loves deeply, passionately, and unconditionally. *Maya's storyline was amazing. I sort of fell out of love with her character, since she's been so OOC and was pretty much reduced to being Zig's girlfriend, but this season proved otherwise. Her depression plot was so realistic and hit close to home. Depression isn't always crying, being sad, and having panic attacks. It comes in many forms, including what Maya had - being completely and utterly numb to everything and everyone. Olivia's acting was on point and I'm so glad of the other things that came out of this plot - Esme being the one to save Maya, Katie making an appearance, and of course, Maya being on the road to recovery. *Zoe's entire storyline was so raw, touching, and emotional. She is strong, fierce, resilient, and I'm so proud of her for coming out to her mother and having an equally strong and beautiful girlfriend by her side. My heart aches that her mother won't accept and love her daughter for who she is, but at least she has Rasha as a girlfriend and Grace as a friend. Not to mention, Zasha is BEAUTIFUL and they give me so many feelings. <3 *I'm really proud of Goldi. She's rubbed me in the wrong way in the past, yes, but it's clear that her close minded views were a result of her environment and that she never had malicious intentions. She's right - it's not her place to judge and she should just love her friends and be happy they're successful and happy. *Shiny! <33 I'm happy they were able to work through their issues and go back to being the adorable, healthy couple they always are. And Shay's hair was on point this season! *I love Esme so much. We finally got some backstory, which was tragic and heartbreaking, and her saving Maya was such a profound moment for her character. I don't care for Zesme and it's clear they're supposed to be what Zoemund could have been, but as long as Esme is happy and accepted, than I can accept it. *I still generally dislike the Hunter/Baaz/Vijay trio, but they're not as bad as they were in Seasons 1-2. *I'm so happy Grace's health issues were touched upon! I love when Grace's story gets told from her POV. *I like Saad and find him really, really intriguing. It's clear he uses his art and photography as a way to cope with the tragedy that's occurred in his life. *Matlingsworth interaction!! <33 This two are finally talking after two years of no interaction. I'm hoping this leads somewhere. *Frankie/Jonah was so iffy this season. :( Ngl, I was disappointed in Frankie for betraying Jonah's trust like that, but I also think it was shady for him to ignore her while they were on a break. I loved them in the first two seasons so I really hope they can work past their issues.